The New Additions to Slytherin
by The Drum Major
Summary: Albus Potter is sorted into his House along with fellow best friend, Sara Adkins. Some of their other friends are Nicholas Tulane, Lindsay Durham, Christopher Colburn, Emily Robison, Jérôme Baldoin, Dawn Maddox, and Scorpius Malfoy.


Nineteen Years Later

"What if I'm in Slytherin?

"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew.

"But _just say-"_

"-then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me." said Harry.

**(Please note that the text you see above is from the epilogue of 'The Deathly Hallows'. I have no right over it, it is J.K. Rowling's words. So is the chapter title 'Nineteen Years Later'.)**

Albus Severus Potter kept replaying the conversation with his dad over and over in his head. He was sitting on the Hogwarts Express staring out the window. His elbow was propped up against the glass window and his head was in his palm. Albus's green eyes were gazing at everything that passed outside their compartment window. He was curious about how life at Hogwarts would be. He hoped to make friends, do well in school, and enjoy every second of his time there. After his father told him that it did not matter to him or his mother which House Albus was sorted into, it made him feel better. He felt that he could accept if he was placed into Slytherin House. His brother James was sitting to his right laughing about a joke he had just made, but Albus didn't catch it. He was too busy looking out the window and thinking of being sorted. Rose, his cousin sat across from him. Her hair was as red as her father's-uncle Ron-along with her blue eyes. Her eyes were beaming at Albus, but the feelings were purely neutral. They both shared the same fear of being possibly sorted into Slythein. Though from what Albus had seen from their many interactions that she could easily be sorted into Ravenclaw. She was like her mother-aunt Hermione-in so many ways, as Albus had been told by his mom and dad. Rose, or Rosie, was very intelligent, had lots of creativity, and loved learning. Those were all traits of those worthy to be in the House of Ravenclaw. While Albus was thinking of the different traits of the four Houses of Hogwarts his mind pondered the aspects of those in Slytherin.

Students in Slytherin were known for their, ambition, being rather cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness. Albus didn't think he was very good at leadership, he was very quiet and passive. He thought about whether or not his brother James would make a good leader. Though he did argue with Albus on a daily basis. Albus thought of how his brother was brave, never scared of anything, he was very outgoing and sort of head strong at times. Sometimes it got him into trouble, he would be in a go go go mood and not stop to think of what he was actually doing at times. As Albus recalled he was a favorite among his fellow second years in Gryffindor, he was popular, that was a simple way of putting it. For ambition about Albus himself, maybe on certain things. Albus did want to impress others by his magic skills, mainly his parents. His mother had told Albus that he was quite resourceful, while his father told him that he was more cunning then his brother. Albus didn't know if that was a sign that his parents thought he might be in Slytherin. Though Albus had a fear of being put in Slytherin, he ultimately wanted to be in the House that would serve him best.

The Hogwarts Express was passing quickly through the country side. Flat lands turned into rolling hills of green. Albus just watched it all go by, absorbing all of it into his system. He was actually on his way to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Finally, he had turned eleven that year and was now old enough to receive his acceptance letter. Albus had waited for the owl to arrive all morning. He awoke at a very early hour, the sun's light had not yet appeared over the horizon. Albus had crept down the stairs and sat on the couch in the living room and eagerly waiting for the post to come, he didn't know when the owl was to arrive with his letter. Shortly after everyone else in the household was awake did the owl come. The envelope flew through the mail slot and came to rest on the floor just in front of the door. Albus had stood slowly, suddenly taken by surprise that the letter had come. James had teased him the night before saying that there had been a mistake and that Albus wasn't really magical at all. Albus had a sleepless night that night, desperately awaiting his letter. He had let what James said get to his head and started having doubts about his magical ability. But when the letter arrived all of that had floated out the mail slot. He had walked over slowly and picked it up, turning it over in both hands. Albus had broken the seal that held the letter closed and slid it out of the envelope. He had read and reread the letter several times before proceeding into the kitchen where his family was eating breakfast. His father had looked up when he entered and saw what Albus held in his hands, and simply smiled at his son. Albus's mother had gotten up from the table and rushed over to hug her son. Lily cheered and clapped in happiness, while James just smirked and continued to eat his cereal. Albus burst into a great smile and couldn't help himself, his grin grew into a full-fledged teeth showing smile. He was so over joyed and _finally_ getting his letter.

Albus was suddenly pulled back to the present time by James shaking his shoulder. Albus blinked and saw that the sun was beginning to set and that they were now entering a forest area. He quickly turned his head from the window and saw that Rosie was already in her black robes, James too. Albus told himself that he must have dozed off. He suddenly felt mad at himself for missing part of the train ride to Hogwarts. But Albus focused his attention on James who was speaking to him.

"Come on Al! You need to change into your robes. The trolley filled with sweets already came by an hour ago. You need to change out of your Muggle clothes." James said looking at his brother.

"It's okay, we have about twenty before we arrive. Oh and Albus I got you a chocolate frog from the trolly, figured you want something after your nap." Rose said, she was holding out a chocolate frog box for Albus.

He quickly took it from her and smiled. Albus knew why he had fallen asleep, the night before he had not slept a wink. Not even for a minute. He had been way, way too excited for this day. Albus opened up the treat and watched as the frog looked up at him and hopped onto his shoulder. Albus quickly grabbed it and it turned back into a soild candy, he knew that it was just a charm that caused it to move. He took a bite from it and chewed it quickly. Albus hastily popped the rest of it into his mouth and then stood up to grab his trunk, where his robes and wand were stored. He pulled out his white dress shirt(dress as in fancy, like the nice ones they were in the movies) and grey sweater. His tie would be given to him depending on his House. For now he had a nice solid black one. His black slacks were folded neatly and he pulled those out as well. His wand tumbled out when he pulled his clothes out form the trunk. It fell down onto the seat and lay still, thankfully it hadn't rolled off and onto the floor. Albus then bent down to pick it up, he held it in his hands, turning in over, examining every inch of it to make sure that it was alright. His wand was 13 and one forth inches, the wood was from a Dogwood tree, the core was Dragon Heart-Strings, and it was unyielding. Albus looked behind him to see that James and Rose were already standing outside of the compartment with the blinds closed so he could change in privacy.

Albus changed out of his Muggle clothes and put on his wizard robes. Everything fit nicely and he heard the door slide open behind him. James and Rosie came back in and sat down were they had before. Albus turned to face them and sat down too. His wand was in his robe pocket, he knew one spell already. The Wand-Lighting Charm, or more commonly known as Lumos. His father had taught it to him the day Albus had gone to Diagon Alley and bought all of his school supplies. Late that evening his father had been sitting on the couch with Albus and taught it to him. Albus had been so pleased when he got in with in his first few attempts. Albus had then every night practiced that spell until it was perfected. He loved just watching the little light from the tip of his wand fill every crack and crevice of his bedroom back at home. Albus also remembered that his father had told him there was an even greater Lumos spell that he would teach Albus at Christmas time. These were just simple wand-lighting charms, nothing to special. But they meant the world to Albus. When he was younger, starting at the age of four his father had produced his Patronus Charm. The great stag had pranced around the young Albus's room and filled the young child with so much pure happiness and warmth. Every night for a long, long while did his father create the stag and have it parade around the bedroom before Albus fell asleep. He smiled fondly at the memory.

"So, do you two each hope to be in Gryffindor?" James asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Well, yes. Yes of course. Though my mom did tell me that if I was in Ravenclaw she could find no fault with that, and so would dad. Then my mom had elbowed him saying 'Right Ronald?' and he had hastily replied yes." Rose said.

"I want to be in Gryffindor." Albus answered calmly.

"And what if you're not?" James asked his brother.

"Then obviously it is the House that will serve me best. Where I will do the best of my abilities in school." Albus replied sternly.

"All in all, I do prefer Gryffindor." Rosie said.

"What will you tell mommy and daddy if you are not in Gryffindor, Albus?" James pressed.

"I will tell them that according to who I am, Gryffindor does not suit me properly." Albus said, beginning to glare harshly at James.

The three of them then sat in silence for about ten minutes, not having anything of importance to say to one another. Albus didn't have anything to add to his previous statement, and Rose appeared to have taken a sudden great interest in her stitching on her robe. James simply tapped his foot on the floor in impatience, while resting his head in his hand and looking out in the hallway between the train compartments. Suddenly a halt came to the train and it's whistle blew clearly and loudly for all to hear.

"Finally! We've arrive!" James exclaimed jumping to his feet. He grabbed his stuff and rushed out.

"I assume we take are things with us. I remember mom telling me that we drop it off before we take to the boats." Rose said watching as James dashed out of the compartment.(I made a slight change, in the books they leave their things on the train. Being told that it will be taken up separately.)

Albus heaved his trunk form its rack and pulled it off and carried it out of the train. It had his initials, A.S.P. in gold brass letters on the front side. He saw where other students were putting their luggage on and he did the same. His barn owl, Symph, was looking lively as she looked around to all the noise being made. Students were going this way and that, it made Albus unsure of where he was to go. He'd lost sight of Rose, and he didn't really know any other first years. Suddenly, a booming voice roared over the sounds of everything else.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" The mainly voice called.

Albus quickly rushed over to the sound. He found it to be a very large man. He was a giant of a man. His face was almost completely hidden by his long shaggy mane of black hair. His hair was a wild mess, along with his equally messy black beard. But under all of that Albus could make out his black eyes. The man's hands were the size of trash can lids.

"C'mon follow me! This way firs' years!" The giant man called again.

Albus had a spark of recognition flood him. This large man calling the first years over was Hagrid. He was the grounds keeper at Hogwarts, as well as the keeper of keys. The cluster of first years followed Hagrid down a flight of stairs and down a narrow pathway. Just as they rounded the corner every single one of them let out an 'ahhh'. Hogwarts was directly in their view, but across a body of water. Hagrid lead them over to the banks of a large black lake.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a little fleet of boats waiting in the water by the shore.

Albus felt someone tap his left shoulder and he turned around to see Rose behind him. He smiled at her and they climbed into a boat. As other students loaded into the boats a dark blonde(light brown) haired girl approached the boat Albus and Rosie were in.

"Can I join you? Nobody else looks willing to share." She asked. Her eyes were a pretty dark blue.

"Oh, um yeah sure." Albus said.

"Yes come on in. We don't mind." Rose said brightly. The girl stepped into the boat and sat facing forward. Just at the same time, Hagrid called out 'forward'. The boats lurched onward, sailing across the surface of the lake. They sailed so smoothly that the water seemed to be made of glass.

As they made their way across the black lake Albus stared unblinkingly up at Hogwarts. The extravagant castle had multiple towers and turrets. He could see some of the lights from inside the school were flickering, others stayed still. As they came around a corner, Albus saw what he assumed to be the Great Hall. Its long rectangle shaped windows had a bright warm glow from inside. Albus knew that all of the other students who were not first years would be seated in there, awaiting the sorting ceremony and the start of term feast.

The first years had gotten themselves so wrapped up in the view of the school that they arrived at the shore before any of them had noticed. Hagrid stepped out of his boat and grunted when he saw that none of them were getting out of their boats. But he let them look up at the school for a minute more before motioning for them to all follow him. Albus stepped out of their boat first, followed by Rosie, and then the other girl. Albus walked in between the two girls as they all made their way up several steep flights of stairs. They came to a large grassy clearing, where a large double door arch way was waiting for them. Every student stopped a few feet in front of the door as Hagrid went up to it and knocked three times.

The doors opened and standing there was a lady, about in her early thirty's Albus assumed, she had a caramel shade of hair and her hair came to her shoulders. Her eyes were a stormy grey and she had her ears pierced. Her dress robes were a cool midnight blue, with silver lace around the ends of the sleeves and the bottom trim that lightly dragged on the floor. The sleeves near the wrists were very long, they came down to the lady's knees. On the inside of the sleeves it was silver. Around the collar part of the dress it was a sliver of silver coloring as well. The dress robe was a floor length, and she had her hands clasped together in front of her.

"The firs' years professor Lacey." Hagrid said.

"Thank you. This way first years, follow me." Professor Lacey called, she turned on the spot and headed further into the school. She had been standing in the door way. Her robe flowed behind her as she walked. Albus quickly set off after her, with Rose and the other girl still at his side. The professor led them up a stair case until they were faced with an even great double door. Albus could hear chatter coming from inside and he guessed that they were at the entrance to the Great Hall. Albus stopped at the stop of the stair case with Rose and the other girl still at his side. The professor turned and faced the first years, she looked over them and began to speak.

"Inside these doors is where all the other students and teachers are. But before we can begin with the start of term feast you must be sorted into your Houses. While you are here at Hogwarts you House will be like your family. The four Houses are; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Good behavior and knowledge can earn you House points, any rule breaking and you will lose House points. At the end of the year the House with the most points wins the House Cup. I hope that each of you do well in which ever House you are sorted into. The ceremony will begin momentarily. I will be back in about five minutes." Professor Lacey explained. When she had finished she turned and went over to the doors. She opened one, but did it so that none of the new students would be able to see inside. The door shut behind her and the noise echoed throughout the silent corridor.

Albus looked up so see just how grand this school was. It had a pale yellowish shade to it, one could call it a sandy color, and there were columns at just about every. But it made it all the better, the grand staircase led to the most wonderful doors Albus could have ever imagined. Once he walked through them, he would be changed forever. He would belong to a House and would live there for the next seven school years. Albus did a 360 where he was standing, but he turned slowly. His eyes looked over everything that he could see. Over to the right he could see another staircase, it turned this way and that but continued winding upward. Albus knew that was the Grand Staircase, he had heard his brother, father, and mother talk about it. Other students had started talking among themselves and Albus saw Rosie start a conversation with the dark blonde haired girl, who Albus thought that pretty blue eyes. The Great Hall's door opened and out came Professor Lacey.

"We are ready for you now." She said and led them through the doors.

Albus fell in line with the other first years as they walked into the Great Hall. He suddenly felt shy because all the other students were looking at him. He knew that they weren't all just staring right at himself and no one else, but it made him a little self-conscious as they walked by everyone. Albus saw the four tables and right away knew which House was which table. Hufflepuff was the table on the far left, then Gryffindor was next to them, Slytherin was on the right side next to Gryffindor, and on the very far right was Ravenclaw. Albus heard a few small gasps as some of the first years looked up at the ceiling. Albus looked up and saw the night sky lit up by thousands upon thousands of candles floating into the air. He looked forward to see that they were coming up to the staff table now. Where a four legged stool was waiting with a very old looking hat on it. All of the first years stopped at the start of the small staircase leading up to the staff table and stool. They filled in the gap between the House tables and the stairs. Before anybody moved the Hat came to life, and it sang a song. It sang about the four Houses and the traits of each one. When it was finished everyone clapped for it.

"Now, when I call you name you will come and sit on the stool and be sorted into your House," Professor Lacey said. "Sara Adkins." Albus saw the dark blonde hair girl who had sat with him on the boat stiffen. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and she walked slowly up the steps and sat on the stool. Albus saw her eyes were staring straight to the back of the Great Hall, not daring to meet the eyes of any one. After a long while the Hat cried out her House.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat bellowed to the crowd.

Albus watched her go to the table directly to their left. Albus looked at her face, everything remained neutral not giving away her feelings. But her eyes betrayed her. Albus saw that her pretty dark blue eyes were filled with tears. He didn't have a chance to think very hard about it because the next student was called, Emma Bidwell. After a short pause the Hat called out Ravenclaw and the girl Emma, who was short and had a short brown hair, went and sat with her new House.

"Christopher Colburn." Professor Lacey called. A blonde haired boy walked up to the stool and sat down. He was up there for about three minutes when the Hat called out Slytherin.

"Isabella Darrled." The professor called, a tall girl with black hair went up and became the first Hufflepuff.

"Lindsay Durham." Professor Lacey called. The girl walked up strongly and smiled as she sat down. She was instantly sorted into Slytherin. The rest of the first years went pretty quickly, Elizabeth Garnet was the first Gryffindor. They went through the list until they came to Scorpius Malfoy was called, he became a Slytherin. A few more students were called and then it was Albus's turn.

"Albus Potter." Professor Lacey called.

"Good luck." Rose whispered softly to him as he walked up the stairs. Albus sat down on the stool and the Hat was placed on his head. It began to talk to him.

"Yes... yes... You have a very good mind. A difficult choice to make, one that you are struggling with as well. I can see all off your thoughts, everything you have ever thought of. As well as everything you are currently thinking of too." The Hat said.

"I just need to be in the right House." Albus whispered.

"Oh, but I know what you want, Albus Potter," the Hat whispered into his ear. "you want to be a magnificent wizard. Just like Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape who you were named after. You long to be as respected as they were, and undoubtedly still are. Most of all, you want to be just as great and even better than your father. Within you there is an ambitious boy. You always had to see and listen to what James did that week or day at Hogwarts, you always saw how happy it made your parents when they were the good news. You smiled when they received word of his pranks and his punishments for them. You then learned from his mistakes never to do them yourself. Though you would never do them anyway. When letters came from teachers gushing about how much laughter and smiles he brings to those around him you turned sour at the thought. Though you do want to please people, but you don't want to be remembered at the class clown. You had to hear about how James is much more of a people's person then you are, but you have your strengths. Don't underestimate yourself. Until today you hid in the shadows of his accomplishments and what he was known for doing best. But now Albus it is your time to shine. It is your time to be the talk among other first year students and staff as they discuss your wonderful skills in the art of magic. You want to know that your parents are exceedingly proud of you when they receive word of your knowledge and what you have done here at Hogwarts. Though you don't have to achieve these things by force or by bullying. You have more than enough skills to get there. You are very resourceful and cunning. Both qualities of those in Slytherin House. The name 'Potter' is still talked about with great respect and looked upon highly. Everybody expects great things from you, and you can show them your skills. You are more than capable of doing so. Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! Students of Hogwarts will remember you fondly if they ever have classes will you. They will feel joy from all the good times you can share with them if you are placed in Slytherin. Your parents will not be able to find a thing wrong with you. You'll be their shining jewel. You will do best in the House of Slytherin. If you still desire to be in Gryffindor House you will be constantly compared to your brother James. He will still argue and tease you on a daily basis and your life will be as it always was. It will be as if nothing changed. Yes your parents will be proud that you are in Gryffindor House but I know you, you want them to be proud of everything you do. Not just what House you are in. I can see everything inside of your head, Albus Severus Potter. You are a very resourceful young man, and you are quiet cunning too. Slytherin is the House you were destined to be in." The Hat paused, letting what he had just said sink in. It was all true, everything he said. All of what the Hat said had been thoughts of Albus's. It was in that moment of recognition that he accepted his House.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat bellowed to the Great Hall.

The students over at the Slytherin table were cheering with joy and pure excitement. Albus slid off the stool and walked over to his new House family. The girl from before, Sara Adkins, was sitting a few table places in between two large groups. Albus sat down next to her and she looked up at him, she had been staring at the floor. He suddenly recalled how earlier she had looked so utterly sad about being placed in Slytherin House. Right as Albus sat down Scorpius Malfoy slid down from one of the clusters of students. His white blonde hair was an easy reminder of his family. Albus had seen his father, Draco, at the platform and noticed how they both at the same white blonde hair. Albus looked him in the eyes and then two more boys slid down on either side of Scorpius. He knew that the other two boys were both new Slytherins. He had seen them be sorted before himself. Though at the moment he was lost for their names, he knew he would remember shortly. The one to the left of Scorpius had dark blonde hair, in the same style as Albus's own hair, and this boy had blue eyes. Suddenly the names came to Albus's mind. The blonde haired boy was Christopher Colburn and the other was Nicholas Tulane. Nicholas had dark brown hair and it was about an inch long, and he had some surprising amber eyes.

"Hi. I'm Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy." he said and extended his hand out to Albus. Albus looked at it and then shook it with his own.

"I'm Albus Potter." he replied.

"And you are?" Scorpius asked looking at Sara.

"Sara Adkins." she said quietly.

"Well since you two are both in Slytherin you must be worthy," Scorpius continued on. "I'm looking forward to this year. Can't wait to receive our timetables with our class list. My father bought be a great horned owl for starting this school year. His name is Lucas, after my grand father Lucius. Though I change the name a little. I had hoped that- Oh, who are you two?" Scorpius asked. At the end of his talking two girls had come and sat down next to Sara.

"Lindsay Durham." The first girl said coldly. She had dark green eyes and long dark brown hair. It came down to her rib cage from what Albus could guess.

"I'm Emily Robinson." The second girl replied. She had straightened golden brown hair that came to her chest and bright blue eyes. She seemed very excited and was grinning. An older student turned and shushed them, and pointed up to the stool. There were only a few students left. Albus and the others silently watched them be sorted. Rose was the last one, and she was sorted into Ravenclaw. After she had gone to sit with her House an older lady stood from the staff table. She wore emerald green robes and a pointed hat with a feather on the side of it. Her hair was a greyish brown mix pulled into a tight bun.

"Welcome, students of Hogwarts. For those of you who don't know, I am Headmistress Professor McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration and am Head of Gryffindor House. Now, with out further ado... begin the feast!" Professor McGonagall said. At her last word the food appeared on their plates and on all the dishes on the tables. Their golden goblets would fill with any drink they wanted, and were allowed. Albus saw Sara's sad eyes light up at the sight of all the food, only to have them sink back into darkness. Albus wanted to know what was troubling her so badly, but he didn't think she's answer in such a public place. He watched her pile food onto her plate, and his stomach rumbled. Albus started putting food on his plate and began eating.

After everyone had eaten till they were full and drank all that they could hold did Headmistress McGonagall stand again to speak.

"To conclude tonight's feast we will sing the school song. Pick any tune you like and sing along. Ready? Here we go." McGonagall said. She waved her wand and a ribbon appeared with the words on it, it moved along them to a sort of karaoke style.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
_ _Teach us something please,  
_ _Whether we be old and bald,  
_ _Or young with scabby knees,  
_ _Our heads could do with filling,  
_ _With some interesting stuff,  
_ _For now they're bare and full of air,  
_ _Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
_ _So teach us things worth knowing,  
_ _Bring back what we've forgot,  
_ _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
_ _And learn until our brains all rot._

When the last of them had finished the Great Hall erupted into whoops and cheers. The noise died down and students began to depart from the Great Hall. Albus walked with Sara to the end of the Slytherin table, a prefect was waiting for the first years. The prefect lead them down many flights of stairs until they arrived at the dungeons. They stopped at at bare stone wall and the prefect spoke the password.

"Domus sumus Slytherin." He spoke calmly. He turned and faced the first years as the door opened. "That is Latin for, we are Slytherin House. The password changes occasionally, and this is the entrance to our common room. Yes we are in the dungeons." He led them into the common room, Albus looked around in wonder. The Slytherin common room was a long, low, dungeon-style room. He knew they had to be under or next to the Hogwarts Lake because some of the windows showed that they were underwater. It was furnished with green lamps and carved armchairs. The room seemed to have a greenish glow to it.

"Now, all of your belongings have already been brought up. You'll find them in your dormitories. The first year dormitories are over by the largest window underwater. Girls are upstairs to your right, boys the same to your left." The prefect said. He left them and went over to a section of the common room. Albus watched as he vanished out of sight, but Albus could hear footsteps going up stairs. He looked back to see that almost all the first years were either looking around the common room or going up to the rooms.

"Come on Albus! Lets go upstairs, we can see all of this tomorrow." Nicholas said motioning to their dormitories. Albus nodded and followed after him. He had completely forgotten about asking Sara what was troubling her so much, his excitement to see the rooms was over powering. He raced after Nicholas with Christopher and Scorpius hot on their heels as they ran across the common room. They sprinted up the stairs and plowed into the boy's room. Albus saw that his owl, Symph was resting on the bed frame of one of the four poster beds. He also saw that his things were also already on the same bed. He crossed the room and sat down on the bed. Symph was still asleep and Albus didn't want to wake her. A green and silver striped tie and scarf were laid out on his bed too. The sheets were silk and a green comforter.

"Wicked!" Nicholas exclaimed as he saw the room. Albus watched as he moved to the bed next to Albus's. Nicholas had a snowy owl that was waiting for him. "Hello Frostbite." He said softly to her, rubbing her underneath her chin.

"This is acceptable." Scorpius said, he moved to a bed that had his great horned owl on it as well as his trunk. His bed was across the room from Albus's and Nicholas's. Christopher followed Scorpius and sat down on a bed that had a white cat on it and his luggage on it. Albus heard him greet his cat, named Tempest. Albus suddenly became aware of three other boys in the room. He looked at them as the first one started to speak.

"Hi, I'm Robert Radd, and this is my owl, Brun." Robert said. He raised his arm where a brown owl was perched. Robert was quite tall with dark hair. His eyes were a hazel color.

"I'm Blaine Hale. Meet Argentum." Blaine said. His silver tabby cat bounded up onto his bed and purred. Albus thought it was a female, its purr was rather high pitched. Blaine had short light brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Bonjour. Je suis Jérôme Baldoin." The last boy said, he spoke with a heavy French accent and all six boys just stared at him. His hair was a light blonde color and he had green eyes. He was above the average height and looked a little lanky. The rest of the seven English speaking boys still stared blankly at him.**  
**

"Ça va? Parlez-vous français? Non?" The boy started to look uncomfortable. Albus still just stared, not knowing what to do in this steadily growing awkward moment. Surely there had to be a teacher that spoke French, or maybe could write to this boy's parents to have someone translate what he was saying. He seemed nice, Albus didn't want to ignore him just because he didn't know the language he was speaking.

Then the French boy just went off in French. He just went crazy. He started speaking super fast and sounded irritated. He kept running his hands through his hair and even kicked his bed once or twice. Albus slowly turned his head to look at Nicholas, who was staring wide eyed looking very flabberguasted. Scorpius and Christopher both had their mouths open. Robert was still holding his owl on his arm. Blaine was now holding his cat. The French boy's verbal rampage had come to an end, and he sat down on his bed and looked down at the floor. Albus was just about to suggest that they go get a teacher when the French boy's face lit up and he pulled out his wand. Albus heard him mutter something, most likely a spell of some sort. From the tip of the boy's wand appeared silver and green letters.

_"Hello. My name is Jerome Baldoin."_

Albus was glad to see that now they had a way of understanding this boy, named Jerome Baldoin. But pronounced the French way, Jérôme. But now how were they going to talk to him? He showed hardly any understanding of English, or at the most he understood very little. Albus decided he would give it a go, he would attempt to speak with Jérôme.

"Uh, um... Bonjour?" Albus said, he was unsure if what he said what he thought he said, in other words he hoped he was saying 'hello' right.

"Qui! Salute!" Jérôme said. Another phrase appeared in silver and green letters. _"Yes! Hello!" _

"Now what?" Scorpius whined.

"Be quiet Scorpius." Robert scolded.

Albus looked over to see Scorpius walking up to Robert, who was at least four inches taller, and sizing him up. Robert returned the favor by standing straight and not slouching. Albus saw Jérôme raise his hands, in what Albus thought to be an attempt to stop their bickering.

"Boys, if you are going to fight take it outside our room." Jérôme said in perfect English. Six faces turned to him, looked astounded.

"But you were speaking French!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I didn't say that I couldn't speak English. It was just a joke, you should have seen your faces. Anyway, yes I speak both French and English. I lived in France for about nine years. These last few years I have been traveling with my dad to different places in Europe. He is known as the best wand maker in France. I traveled with him in search of magical substances that could be used for wand cores. For example, my wand is 12 and three quarter inches long. The wood is holly and it's core contains Veela hair, Thestral hair, and Demiguise hair. We visited England often, mostly to speak with Ollivander. Though he believes that unicorn hair, dragon heart-strings, and Phoenix tail feathers are better magical cores. My father doesn't disagree with Mr. Ollivander, but he wanted to expand the magical core possibilities." Jérôme explained.

"Cool! What other cores did you find?" Christopher asked, he had pulled out his wand and was holding it.

"Well, I guess I can tell you the whole list. It's kind of long though. Demiguise hair, Diricawl feather, Griffin feather, Hippocampus hair, Hippogriff feather, Jobberknoll feather, Kelpie hair, Kneazle hair, Merepeople Hair, Nundu hair, Occamy feather, and Werewolf fur. He currently is exploring the different types of dragons. He is searching to see if the different types produce different magical cores. You know, like for instance Scorpius and Robert. I can tell that both of your wands are dragon heart-string. Though won't be able to tell you what types of dragon they came from, you guys get it?" Jérôme said.

"Yeah, like mine could be from a Chinese Fireball when Scorpius's could be from a Common Welsh Green." Robert said, nodded that he understood.

"Guys, it's late. We should go to bed." Nicholas suggested. The rest of the boys agreed and started getting ready for sleep. Albus quickly changed into his sleepwear and climbed into his bed. His bed was on the right side of the room, with Nicholas sleeping to his left and Jérôme's bed to his right. Albus looked around their room with seven filled beds, these would be his closest friends for the next seven years. He liked them, though Scorpius would take some getting use to. He liked Robert and Blaine, Christopher was alright Albus hadn't really made his mind up about him yet. Albus liked Nicholas the most, followed closely by Jérôme. He lay in his bed and looked up at the ceiling, part of it was the top of the four poster bed. The bed had silk sheets and they were very comfortable. It kept Albus at a comfortably cool temperature. As he was drifting off into sleep Sara flooded his mind. He hadn't seen her since they entered the common room, but Albus didn't worry about it. He would see her in the morning.


End file.
